This invention relates to the roofing industry and more particularly to a method and apparatus for securing flashing to a roof.
Flashing, when used in roofing, is designed to manipulate the flow of water in a certain direction on the roof. Flashing also protects sections of a building where the roofing material abuts a wall or an edge. Commonly, flashing is used adjacent house chimneys. Flashing is also used when the building has more than one roof level. For example, a garage has a roof lower than the roof of a two story house. Flashing is needed where the shingles abut the house to prevent leakage between the wall of the house and the roof of the garage.
Customarily, flashing is attached to the house one piece at a time. It is difficult for a roofer to hold the flashing and the shingles in place and achieve the desired security for the positioning of these elements. Furthermore, due to the variety of thickness of shingles, and the variety of types of materials which are used for shingles, it is difficult to simplify the attaching of flashing material during a roofing project.
The desirability of simplifying the flashing attachment to a roof, thus, becomes clear. The problems in the art are so great, that improvement in this field is clearly needed.